This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One of the central goals of the YNPRC was to provide educational and training opportunities. The Center was actively involved in training and continuing education activities, including training of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and staff. The funds used in this administrative supplement extended training opportunities to high school students, high school science teachers and undergraduate students. The program provided a high-quality, translational summer research experience. The project had four core elements: 1) to provide an eight week summer research experience in an out-of-school time setting for high school science teachers and high school students in a participatory learning environment;2) to offer stipends and create opportunities for participants to share and present their research and 3) create a collaboration of partners (Yerkes, CBN, Gwinnet School of Mathematics, Science and Technology and Georgia Afterschool Investment Council) to maximize the experience and create a powerful forum for sharing results and 4) to conduct evaluation and focus groups to assess impact. An additional goal provided science educators with a 'real-world'professional development experience in a scientific research laboratory. This supplement provided summer employment to students and teachers. The activities encouraged students to pursue research careers in the health-related sciences as well as providing high school teachers with short-term research experiences. This project ended September 2010 after successfully meeting the core elements with the completion of two consecutive summer programs.